La vie est compliquée, mais magnifique
by Marjo76
Summary: Draco désespéré s'en va aux USA, Harry le retrouve et ils parlent enfin des tabous... sur un fond des sorciers de Waverly Place, j'espère que cela vous plaira, laissez-moi votre avis , bisous et bonne lecture.


Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, il n'y a que l'histoire qui le soit, c'est un HPDM, avec d'autres couples que j'adore, j'espère que cela vous plaira, bisous et bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Dans la petite boutique de Sandwicherie des Russo à Waverly Place en Amérique, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds argentés entra, il avait l'air triste, la mine sombre et des yeux bleus argents vides de sentiments. Il se rendit jusqu'au comptoir et dit à une jeune fille aux cheveux et yeux bruns-noirs :

-Bonjour mademoiselle, je voudrais parler à votre père. Est-il ici ?

-Il est en cuisine, je vais le chercher, mais je lui dis que qui veut le voir ?

-Draco Malfoy, répondit évasivement le blond.

-Bien alors attendez quelques minutes M. Malfoy.

La jeune fille partit vers la cuisine et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard en compagnie d'un homme au crâne légèrement dégarni, un brin rondouillard mais à l'air sympathique. L'homme s'approcha de Draco et lui demanda :

-Que me voulez-vous M. Malfoy ?

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut entendre notre conversation d'ici ?

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Alors, je suis venu ici, car on m'a dit que vous étiez sorcier, est-ce vrai ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

-Oui, mais en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

-Je suis aussi un sorcier, mais je viens d'Angleterre, vous devriez être au courant de ce qu'il se passait là-bas, il y a quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en effet, ce Voldemort n'a pas fait que du bien, j'en ai peur, mais cela ne me dit toujours pas, pourquoi vous vous adressez à moi.

-Je voudrais tout d'abord vous dire que j'étais dans le camp obscur… mais pas de mon plein gré, rajouta-t-il vivement devant le mouvement de recul du plus vieux.

-Oui et ?

-Je viens vous demander une place dans votre restaurant, je ne vous ennuierais pas, promit, je souhaite seulement avoir un petit boulot pour, disons, me rattraper, avoua-t-il.

-Oui, je vois, mais pourquoi être parti d'Angleterre, si ce n'est pas pour vous cacher ? Interrogea le plus vieux.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai été acquitté devant un juge, il y a de cela quelques jours, mais, à cause d'un problème d'ordre sentimental, dira-t-on, j'ai souhaité m'en aller, quelques temps, lorsqu'il dit cela, un voile de tristesse passa devant ses perles argentées.

-Bien je vérifie d'abord ce que vous venez de me dire et si tout est en ordre, vous pourrez travailler ici, répondit finalement l'homme.

-Merci M. Russo.

Le jeune homme blond commanda ensuite un bon sandwich pendant que le plus vieux allait faire des recherches dans la base de données des sorciers, il écrivit : _**DRACO MALFOY**_dans le moteur de recherche et trouva différents liens mais un seul attira son regard : _Draco Malfoy, espion Mangemort acquitté le 5/8__. _Il cliqua dessus et lu, l'article disait :

_La famille Malfoy est passée au complet devant le juge Blass en ce cinq Août, le plus vieux Lucius Malfoy, jugé comme étant le bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, assassin de plusieurs sorciers et Moldus. Il a été condamné à perpétuité à la fameuse prison d'Azkaban, où les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir _(mauvais jeu de mots ^^)_ et les Aurors se relayaient pour surveiller les derniers Mangemorts prisonniers._

_Sa femme Narcissa Malfoy, ancienne Mangemort, d'après Harry Potter, himself, non consentante. M. Potter a déclaré lors de ce procès que l'accusée, Mrs Malfoy l'avait sauvé dans la forêt interdite, au moment de la Bataille Finale, elle a donc était acquittée et gardera ses biens, mis à part le manoir, reconnu comme manoir de magie noire, et ancienne résidence de Vous-Savez-Qui, plus une infime prime, pour avoir sauvé la vie du Sauveur du monde sorcier._

_Quant au fils Malfoy : Draco, M. Potter a déclaré qu'il n'était coupable de rien, qu'il l'avait même, d'un sens, aidé, grâce aux baquettes magiques, celle initialement de M. Malfoy et celle de Sureau. Il a aussi dit que M. Malfoy, le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, n'avait rien à voir avec cette dernière et il avait même hésité à rejoindre le camp de la Lumière, mais sa mère et lui étant menacés, il ne pouvait rien faire. Draco Malfoy avait paru surprit devant ses dires, ne sachant pas que le Sauveur se trouvait sur place à ce moment, il se croyait seul. Potter a aussi affirmé que Malfoy junior n'avait tué personne, fait qui a été prouvé, grâce au sérum de vérité, donné à l'accusé au début de son procès. Malfoy fils a donc été, lui aussi acquitté. _

_D'après nos sources, Malfoy senior serait en prison en train de dépérir, car il refuse de manger, Mrs Black, ex-Malfoy, car ayant demandée à reprendre son nom de jeune fille, serait dans son manoir, un peu plus modeste de Glasgow en Écosse. Tandis que Malfoy fils aurait disparu, personne ne sait où, mise à part sa mère, qui refuse de donner de plus amples informations…_

M. Russo fut heureux de constater que le jeune homme lui ait dit la vérité, il éteignit l'ordinateur et retourna voir le jeune Malfoy qui attendait, en mangeant, à la table la plus proche du comptoir, il s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-C'est bon, M. Malfoy, vous êtes engagé, et je suis désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé, ajouta-il tristement.

-Merci et ne vous en faites pas, ça va, ce n'est pas à cause de cela que j'ai voulu partir, mais promit, je vous le dirai un jour, cette raison.

-Bien, alors bienvenu à Waverly Place, mon nom est Jerry Russo, le salua-t-il en lui serrant la main, ma fille que vous avez pu voir tout à l'heure, s'appelle Alex, ma femme s'appelle Theresa, c'est une Moldue comme vous dites en Angleterre, mon fils aîné se nomme Justin et mon fils cadet Max.

-Merci, M. Russo, répondit Draco en souriant, il faut que j'y aille, je dois chercher un hôtel et un appartement à long terme car hier j'étais à New York et j'étais à l'hôtel, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit.

-Non, non, pas besoin, vous n'avez qu'à dormir à la maison, et vous chercherez un appartement pas loin d'ici demain, proposa le plus vieux des Russo.

-Merci mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, déclara Draco gêné, pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne nous dérangeras pas.

Le blond fut surprit du changement de nomination, il avait passé, du vouvoiement au tutoiement, mais il ne dit rien et eu un sourire. Le blond et le châtain dégarni se levèrent et allèrent en haut, dans la maison des Russo, Theresa, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dit :

-Jerry, c'est toi ?

-Oui, chérie…

-Alors viens m'aider, le lavabo fait encore des siennes, vous et votre magie de pacotille… Alex a encore jeté un sort afin que l'évier s'écoule mieux, mais à présent…

Elle arrêta tout d'un coup de déblatérer en se tournant vers son mari quand elle vit qu'il était accompagné, Draco sourit d'un air gêné, elle dit :

-Je ne voulais pas dire « magie » ou « sort », en fait, vous avez mal comprit, j'ai dit…

-Il est aussi sorcier, coupa son mari, amusé.

-Bonjour Mrs Russo, s 'exclama Draco, un brin amusé, lui aussi.

-Et bien, bonjour, jeune sorcier, d'où vient-il ? Rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son mari.

-Il vient d'Angleterre, il est venu ici parce qu'il voulait du travail, je lui ai aussi proposé de dormir ici, cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Euh… non, c'est bon. Et bien, alors, vas voir Justin, il doit être dans sa chambre, vous devez avoir le même âge, je pense, quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai 18 ans depuis le cinq Juin.

-Alors vous avez le même âge, Justin entrera à l'Université d'ici la rentrée, tu pourrais l'y accompagné, si tu veux.

-Je ne sais pas trop, pour le moment, je vais m'en tenir, à servir dans votre sandwicherie., ensuite j'aviserai.

-Bon d'accord.

Draco passa quelques semaines à travailler sans jamais s'arrêter pour manger ou boire, mais l'on voyait bien qu'il maigrissait à vue d'œil. Environ trois mois plus tard, Alex vint le voir et lui dit

-Salut, pourquoi tu fais cette tête depuis que tu es arrivé ici ?

-Quelle tête ? S'enquit Draco.

-Ta tête de malheureux, bien sûr ! S'emporta la jeune fille, que se passe-t-il ? Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

-Mais rien, je suis seulement triste, mais la raison ne te regarde en rien.

-Oh, bon, bah, je chercherai par moi-même alors.

-Fais comme bon te semble, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu trouveras un jour la raison de ma tristesse. Dit-il avec désespoir.

-T'inquiètes, je chercherai, encore et encore, je suis très curieuse pour une fille de seize ans. Affirma la brune.

-Bref, j'ai du travail, je dois te laisser.

Plus d'une semaine passa, quand un jeune homme aux cheveux brun ébène entra dans la sandwicherie, dès que Draco le vit, il partit se cacher en suppliant Alex, qui était la seule Russo présente, de le servir, et qu'il lui expliquerait en retour, tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, une semaine auparavant. La jeune fille alla donc prendre la commende du jeune brun et lui dit

-Bonjour, que souhaiteriez-vous ?

-Euh… bonjour, je cherche un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu-gris, ne sauriez-vous pas où il se trouve, par hasard ? Je dois lui parler, c'est assez urgent.

-Non, désolée, je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, mais je vous jure que si cette personne passe ici, je vous préviendrai, il me faudrait pour cela, votre numéro de portable, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien, d'accord, alors écrivez-le.

Il le lui donna, la salua et s'en alla. Alex partit donc rejoindre Draco et lui demanda

-Qui c'était et pourquoi il voulait te parler ?

-C'est Harry Potter, dit le Sauveur et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, il voulait me parler, répondit le blond.

-Le Sauveur, non, tu veux rire ?! S'écria Russo.

-Bien sûr que non, pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

-Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que tu n'as aucune raison de mentir, donc, reprit-elle rapidement, puis-je savoir, ce que tu m'as juré de me dire ?

-Oui, mais pas ici, il y a trop de monde.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et le blond lui raconta son histoire, comment il était devenu l'ennemi juré du brun, comment ils s'étaient détestés, comment il avait commencé à tomber amoureux de lui, comment il était arrivé dans le côté sombre de la Force, comment il s'en était sortit lors de son procès, comment Harry l'avait aidé et comment celui-ci s'était mit avec la belette femelle, sur quoi la brune demanda

-C'est qui ?

-Ginny Weasley, cracha-t-il, haineux.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de la porter dans ton cœur mais je comprends pourquoi.

-Promets moi que tu ne raconteras jamais cela à personne, surtout pas à Potter.

-Promit ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire devant le regard menaçant de Draco, dis, Dray, tu vas la voir souvent ta mère ?

-Non, à vrai dire, depuis que je suis en Amérique je ne l'ai pas contactée et cela fait déjà quatre mois.

-Et si on y allait demain ? S'enquit la brunette.

-D'accord mais comment, c'est pas possible, d'y aller en transplanant et donc, je répète ma question, comment ?

-Par cheminé, c'est comme cela que vous faites, vous, les européens, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas songé.

-Alors, c'est décidé, nous irons demain à la première heure, donc vers dix heure et nous arriverons à seize heure, d'après leur fuseau horaire.

Draco acquiesça puis continua son service, il demanda ensuite à Jerry s'il pouvait prendre une journée de congé le lendemain, celui-ci opina et le lendemain, à neuf heure cinquante sept, ils partirent. Arrivés au manoir, Danry, un petit elfe de maison, assez jeune les accueillis. Il les fit entrer sans problème en s'inclinant le plus bas possible en voyant Draco, il lui dit ensuite:

-Maîtresse Narcissa est dans le salon.

-Bien, nous allons l'y rejoindre alors.

-Dray, ledit Dray se tourna vers la brune et lui lança un regard interrogateur, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces créatures ?

-Ce sont des elfes de maison, mais tu fais partie du monde sorcier et tu n'en a jamais vu de ta vie ?

-Non, mais je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose les concernant du point de vue du gouvernement américain. Ils disent que ces créatures ne sont plus esclaves là-bas depuis au moins une vingtaine d'année, grâce à quelque chose en rapport à votre pays, je ne sais plus ce que c'est.

-Bref, ne restons pas dans l'entrée, allons au salon rejoindre ma mère.

Ils avancèrent lentement et enfin arrivèrent devant la porte close du salon, Draco l'ouvrit doucement et dit, sans s'apercevoir que sa mère n'était pas seule:

-Bonjour mère, je sais que cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus venu te rendre visite, mais j'avais besoin d'air, c'est pour ce…

Il fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte de la présence d'autres personnes et pas des moindre, son meilleur ami et le meilleur ami de celui qu'il ne voudrait à tout prix ne pas croiser… pour le moment.

-Bonjour mon fils, dit Narcissa après un temps de silence gêné et surprit.

-Salut Dray ! S'exclama alors sarcastiquement son futur ex-meilleur ami.

-Salut Malfoy, poursuivit ironiquement Ron.

-Salut la belette, Hey Blaisou.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !! S'écrièrent les deux amoureux en même temps.

-Au fait, ajouta Blaise, qui est cette jeune fille, je pensais que tu étais gay ?

-Évidemment, Alex est une amie, tout le monde voici Alex Russo, Alex voici, Blaise mon imbécile de meilleur ami, Weasley, dit la belette, le copain de Blaisou, et enfin ma mère, Narcissa Black.

-Ah oui, tu m'avais expliquée pourquoi.

-Dis Draco, maintenant, tu pourrais nous expliquer la raison de ton départ, on ne sait où ? D'ailleurs, tu pourrais aussi nous apprendre où tu étais ?

-Non, les seules personnes qui doivent être au courant le sont, c'est-à-dire, ma mère et les Russo.

-Même pas ton meilleur ami, non mais quel ami indigne tu fais, se vexa faussement Blaise, bref, durant les sept années qu'on a passé ensemble à Poudlard et surtout pendant la dernière année, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose et je sais que c'est pour cette raison que tu es parti, et Harry nous a dit qu'il t'avait cherché en Amérique et qu'une jeune fille nommée Alex Russo lui avait dit que tu n'étais pas chez eux mais je vois que tu l'as faite mentir pour toi, quel vil Serpy tu fais.

-Non, Blaise tu ne sauras toujours rien, tu sais peut être déjà certaines choses mais de moi, tu ne sauras rien de plus et sinon, pourquoi Potter vous a-t-il dit que je n'étais « pas là-bas » ?

-Tout simplement parce que je voulais savoir s'ils savaient où tu étais, répondit une voix provenant de la porte du salon.

Draco tourna si vite le cou qu'il faillit se le craquer, il vit celui qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter depuis de si nombreux mois, il se crispa lorsque les prunelles émeraude et les siennes grises perle tombèrent en contact, dans les yeux du brun, il voyait de l'amusement, de la peine mais aussi de l'espoir, tandis que Harry voyait, de la peur, de l'angoisse et une pointe de tristesse. Puis le blond se reprit un visage dénué d'expression, bien que cela fasse longtemps qu'il l'ait laissé tomber, et dit:

-Que fais-tu là, Potter, de sa voix traînante et dénuée de timbre précis.

-J'étais venu rendre visite à ta mère, puis, même si tu n'étais pas au courant, je te l'apprends, tout le monde -de notre « groupe dira-t-on »- se rejoint chez ta mère, tous les samedis, or nous sommes samedi, donc dans peu de temps, Pansy et Hermione arriveront, puis Théo et Ginny; il vit Draco se crisper au nom de cette dernière.

-Bon ben, nous on va pas s'éterniser, n'est ce pas Dray ?!

-Exactement Alex, on va vous laisser faire votre petite réunion hebdomadaire et on repassera plus tard mère, à bientôt, Blaisou, la belette, Potter, je vous dis peut être à la prochaine sinon, à dieu, en disant cette dernière phrase, il s'adressait plus à Harry qu'aux autres.

-Salut, dirent-ils tous avec une pointe de tristesse surtout pour Harry, mais n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, il décida de le suivre et de voir où ils allaient aller.

Ils sortirent et Harry dit qu'il s'en allait pendant un petit moment car il avait besoin d'air, il les rejoignit et entendit clairement Draco dire :

-Bon accroche toi à moi, nous allons transplaner.

-Oui mais tu veux aller où ? Et ton moyen est vraiment étrange, c'est quoi ça « transplaner » ?

-Tout d'abord, « transplaner » c'est comme ce que disent les Moldus tu te téléportes d'un point à un autre sauf que le nom que donnent les sorciers est plus technique dira-t-on. Pour ce qui est de l'endroit où nous nous rendons, je voudrais juste faire un tour sur Près-au-lard, ça fait longtemps maintenant que je n'y ai mit les pieds, tu sais Potter !

-Ouais, je vois de quoi tu veux parler, mais bon, oublies ça et allons-y, il ne faut pas ressasser le passé, et puis, si quelqu'un sort et t'entends parler de lui, que diras-tu pour ta défense ?

-Ben sûrement pas la vérité que tu connais pertinemment.

-Pauvre Dray, tu as vraiment peur alors, ironisa la jeune fille, bon allons y.

Ledit Dray, la prit par le bras et transplana directement sur Près-au-Lard pendant qu'Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire à cet ange, il ne lui avait pourtant plus rien fait depuis la fin de la sixième année, après il l'avait laissé en paix et il était resté avec sa petite amie de l'époque de quand il se croyait encore attiré par les femmes et ses amis. Il ne se disputait plus avec lui, ne l'insultait plus du tout et veillait à ce que cela en soit de même pour ses amis, alors, non, il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire. Il continuait d'y réfléchir quand il arriva, à son tour sur Près-au-Lard.

Il aperçut Draco et Alex à quelques mètres devant lui, mais ces derniers ne l'avaient pas vu et c'était mieux ainsi. Il les suivit le plus discrètement possible, se fondant dans la masse des personnes arpentant le petit village sorcier, plus ils avançaient plus le brun avait l'étrange impression que Malfoy junior ralentissait, comme s'il avait peur qu'en accélérant légèrement le pas, il allait retourner dans un passé qu'il ne souhaitait plus voir, et dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler. Le blond et la jeune brune entrèrent finalement dans Honneyduke. Il les vit ressortir cinq minutes environ après, avec pour le blond, une sucette qu'il suçait doucement et sans s'en rendre compte sensuellement, pour la brune, une chocogrenouille, dont la carte était encore dans sa main. Ils discutaient plus sereinement qu'avant que le blond n'entre.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver à un petit parc désert à cette heure-ci, ils s'installèrent et Alex demanda:

-Alors Dray, qu'est-ce que ça t'a vraiment fait de le revoir ?

-Toujours pareil, ça me serre le cœur de le voir mais de savoir que jamais je ne l'intéresserai comme lui m'intéresse et puis, de toute façon, même si nous ne sommes plus ennemis, il ne me considère même pas comme un ami. Bref, il me semble, que si je suis parti aux USA, c'est justement pour le sortir de ma tête, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire triste.

-Oui, mais, pourquoi ne pas parler avec lui, peut-être comprendrait-il et qui sait, peut être qu'il n'est même plus avec cette « belette » plaisanta-t-elle.

-Ahah, très drôle, ironisa Draco avec un léger sourire amusé tout de même, je ne pense pas, à Poudlard déjà, ils semblaient comme des amoureux transis et déjà à cette époque ça me tuait alors c'est bon, et puis, tu l'as entendu toi-même non ? Elle devait venir pour leur réunion.

-Oui, mais elle n'était pas avec lui, quand il est arrivé alors, il y a de quoi se poser des questions et puis, tu l'as entendu comme moi, il disait « Pansy ET Hermione, Théo ET Ginny » donc ça veut peut-être dire que ton pote, le Nott est avec elle, qui sait ?!

-Ben tout le monde, à part moi, bien sûr, vu que je suis parti peut le dire, et puis, j'y pense ! Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il était venu me dire l'autre fois à la sandwicherie, ça m'intrigue finalement cette histoire.

Il prit un air songeur et regarda le soleil décroître très lentement, l'automne était bien là, avec ses feuilles de couleur rouge à marron, en passant par jaune pâle. Il repensait à celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis la cinquième année déjà, à cette époque, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ressentait de nouvelles choses incompréhensibles envers son pire ennemi donc, il s'était mit du côté d'Ombrage et il avait été heureux de découvrir la cachette d'Harry, mais quand il l'avait laissé pour rentrer chez lui à la fin de l'année, il avait eu comme un vide et tout l'été, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui, il faisait aussi beaucoup de rêves sur lui, peu catholiques bien sûr, mais bon, les hormones ! Bref, peu avant sa sixième année, lorsqu'il avait apprit que ce serait lui qui devrait « remplacer » son père, dans le rang des Mangemorts, il avait pété les plombs et s'en était prit à Harry mais il s'en était voulu d'avoir cassé le nez si fin de son brun.

Puis durant l'année, celui-ci était sortit avec la belette femelle et en y repensant son visage refléta énormément de tristesse et de mélancolie. Mais il continua de penser à ses dernières années d'études à Poudlard. En fin de sixième année, lorsqu'il aurait dût tuer le directeur mais qu'il ne put pas et que Harry l'ait poursuivit ainsi que Sev' et les autres. Il s'en est voulu de cela aussi, il n'a pas voulu que cela se passe de cette manière, mais, c'était le temps de la guerre. La septième année, Harry lui avait manqué mais au moins, il n'était pas avec weaslette, car elle aussi se morfondait au château, sur cette douce pensée, il eut un sourire très sadique, puis en repensant à la fin de la Bataille Finale lorsque Potter avait laissé tout le monde pour aller lui parler, son sourire disparut totalement et une moue de pure tristesse se forma sur son beau visage.

Harry, de là où il était placé, regardait cet ange et ses changements étranges et inhabituels d'humeurs sur son visage. Il se disait que décidément, il était vraiment trop beau, pour son propre bien. Mais il avait comprit quelque chose qu'il était content d'avoir apprit, si Draco avait fuit aux USA, c'était sa faute et ce parce que ses sentiments, du moins le pense-t-il ne sont pas réciproques, mais le brun avait un plan, il allait prouver à Dray qu'il l'aimait lui aussi comme un fou et ce, même s'il doit déménager lui aussi aux USA. Oui, c'était décidé, il l'aurait, il s'en faisait la promesse, et c'est sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'il retourna chez Narcissa.

Pendant ce temps, à Glasgow, Hermione, Pansy, Théo et Ginny étaient arrivés, la rousse tenait fermement la main du blond roux, et les deux brunes s'embrassaient comme des damnées, tellement que ça en frisait l'indécence. Arrivés tous dans le salon, ils demandèrent devant leur mine sombre :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Draco est venu aujourd'hui, répondit Blaise.

-Hein ? Mais il est où ? Dray ? Appela Pansy.

-Il est parti presque à l'arrivée d'Harry.

-Mais d'ailleurs, il est où, lui ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Il est parti « prendre l'air » répondit Ron en insistant bien sur la formation des guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Oh, je vois ! Ironisa la brune.

-Bon et si nous discutions enfin de mon futur mariage, demanda l'air de rien Ginny.

-Bien sûr ma chérie, mais n'oublie pas que c'est NOTRE mariage, et pas seulement le tien, fit Théo en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

-Oui, oui, je le sais parfaitement, amour.

-Dites les amoureux, je ne veux pas être désagréable mais votre témoin n'est pas là, alors vous ne pouvez pas régler les derniers détails pour samedi prochain.

-Ah mais c'est vrai, il faut que Harry revienne immédiate…

Ginny fut coupée dans ses paroles par la porte du salon qui s'ouvre justement sur le brun de ses tourments. Il fait un petit salut de la main à tous ceux qui sont arrivés entre temps, le mariage était prévu pour dans une semaine et Harry avait prévu de partir une fois la cérémonie et le repas terminé, il se devait d'aller voir son blond, il l'aimait bon sang, à un tel point que lors de la Bataille Finale, il n'avait fait que dire à Ginny qu'il ne l'aimait plus et qu'il aimait son meilleur ennemi, mais le blond, une fois son procès achevé avait disparu de la circulation, il s'était morfondu quelques mois, le procès ayant eu lieu deux semaines après la Bataille, il avait su se remettre de son léger coma et était venu plaider en la faveur de son amour, mais celui-ci était ensuite parti sans qu'il n'ait pu lui parler une seule fois. Il avait été déçu, triste et en colère mais il n'avait pas laissé tomber. Et voici qu'il y a quelques semaines, il était allé en Amérique pour voyager et il avait entendu dire que des sorciers tenaient une sandwicherie ou un nouveau vendeur était pour reprendre l'expression « à tomber et super sexy » , il avait alors demandé innocemment la description et on lui avait dit qu'il était blond mais vraiment blond, avait des yeux oscillants entre le bleu et le gris, la couleur de ses yeux changeait selon ses humeurs. Harry n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, non, c'est impossible, il ne pouvait pas se trouver ici, alors que pour une fois, il n'avait pas tenté de le chercher ?

Il était donc allé voir par lui-même et il l'avait vu de loin au comptoir, mais lorsqu'il était entré et qu'il l'avait vu et reconnu, il était parti et avait demandé à cette jeune fille de prendre sa commende, puis la fille lui avait délibérément menti, donc il était parti le cœur lourd que son amour ne veuille pas lui parler. Mais aussi, il était heureux d'un autre côté, car il savait dorénavant où il était.

Ils réglèrent les détails ultimes pour la cérémonie et tous repartirent, à part Harry qui voulait absolument discuter avec sa -l'espérait-il- future belle-mère. Il dit donc :

-Vous saviez que Draco était en Amérique, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Bien sûr, je suis sa mère, de ce fait, il me l'avait dit, mais, dites moi Mr Potter, êtes-vous jaloux, que je le sache et non vous ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, je sais parfaitement où il vit et ce qu'il fait là-bas, mais je me posais simplement la question.

-Bien, alors, depuis quand êtes-vous, vous-même amoureux de mon fils ? Demanda la blonde nonchalamment.

-Euh, je, euh… Balbutia le brun gêné et tout rouge.

-Quelle éloquence, j'en conclue que cela fait un moment ?

-Hum, oui, depuis ma septième année, à vrai dire, même si je ne l'ai pas faite, vous savez, lorsque je suis venu ici, et que j'ai prit les baguettes ? Bien, j'étais déjà fou amoureux de lui, répondit-il honnêtement avec les yeux dans le vague et un beau sourire rêveur.

-Vous êtes si mignon, mais je crois que Draco est très malheureux de ne pas le savoir, lui, justement, il faut que vous lui disiez.

-Je sais, mais je veux faire cela dans les règles de l'art, c'est-à-dire que je voudrais le séduire et lui prouver que je l'aime, pas le lui dire directement, c'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé qu'une fois la cérémonie de Ginny et Théo, j'irai directement à Waverly Place et je le séduirai comme je peux, même si je dois y passer ma vie, dit-il déterminé au possible.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un Griffindor tel que vous, sourit Narcissa.

-Oui, c'est vrai, rit-il.

Il continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte du salon s'ouvrir une fois de plus pour laisser entrer Draco et Alex, Draco regardait Harry comme s'il était un marcien, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir à cette heure-ci encore là. Il posa donc la question qui l'obsédait :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Je discute avec ta mère, pourquoi, je gêne ? S'enquit le brun, amusé de la situation.

-Euh non, bien sûr que non, mais, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver ici à cette heure-ci, bégaya le blond, mal à l'aise.

-Bah, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Narcissa et on a pas vu l'heure tourner, mais quelle heure est-il ?

-Ben pas loin de onze heure du soir, pour un griffon, c'est étrange que tu n'ais pas eu faim, dit Draco septique.

-Encore cette histoire de Maison, répliqua Harry faussement désespéré.

-Et oui Potter, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, répondit Draco nettement amusé.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai crut comprendre.

-Bon les gars, c'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais j'ai faim, se plaignit Alex.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et la tension dans la pièce se fit moindre. Ils parlèrent un peu de la pluie et du beau temps, puis le brun s'en alla finalement, ayant très faim et ne voulant pas user de l'hospitalité de Narcissa. La blonde, son fils et la brune passèrent eux aussi à table, Danry leur apporta un dîner des plus exquis, du saumon fumé avec des crevettes et les plats préférés de Draco, faisant plaisir à ce dernier mais aussi à Alex qui adorait tous ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

Une fois le repas avalé, Draco et Alex saluèrent Narcissa et retournèrent aux USA. Ils sortirent de la cheminée et allèrent voir les Russo, Draco alla parler avec Justin et Alex alla voir Max pour lui rappeler qu'il lui avait promit de lui prêter son nouvel ordinateur, Max naïf comme il était lui prêta, et la brune jubila de la candeur de son frère, sachant que celui-ci ne lui avait jamais rien promit.

La semaine passa normalement, entre travail, discussions, détente et autres activités.

Harry de son côté, passa une semaine bien agitée, être témoin d'un mariage n'était vraiment pas de tout repos, il pouvait en témoigner (encore un vieux jeu de mots, désolée --'). Le samedi comme prévu, il se prépara, ayant au préalable empaqueté ses valises et ayant en main son billet d'avion, car oui, si le blond aimait voyager par cheminée, lui détestait cela, donc il préférait la manière Moldue, plus traditionnelle, à savoir, l'avion.

Il se présenta à la cérémonie avec dix bonnes minutes d'avance, il alla voir Théo puis Ginny. Le mariage se passa le mieux du monde, le couple se dit « oui » avec tout l'émotion dont-ils étaient capables et le dîner fut un délice de saveur pour les papilles.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Harry dit « au revoir » à tous ses amis, qui s'étonnèrent et lui posèrent des questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas, il salua en félicitant les jeunes mariés et leur dit que son cadeau était posé en plein milieux de la table où les présents reposés. Il transplana ensuite chez lui et regarda sa pendule, elle indiquait, vingt-trois heure trente six et quelques secondes, son avion partait à minuit, il avait donc encore un peu de temps, il s'habilla donc le plus naturellement du monde, avec une chemise de la couleur de ses yeux et un pantalon noir en jean. Il se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, puis vérifia une fois encore l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il devait partir tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas être en retard, il se hâta donc, et transplana à l'aéroport, il présenta son passeport à la bonne porte d'embarcation, passa sous le détecteur de métaux et posa sa valise sur le porte-bagages. Il embarqua enfin à minuit moins cinq et alla s'installer à la place indiquée sur le billet.

Le voyage lui parut extrêmement long, douze heures, c'est logique que ce soit long, non ? Mais pour lui, cela parut deux voire trois fois plus long. Une fois arrivé, il reprit ses bagages et alla à son hôtel, où il avait réservé durant la semaine. Il monta à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit deux personnes, il était littéralement crevé et il devait dormir, il se mit donc en boxer et ne prit même pas la peine de manger, l'ayant fait au préalable dans l'avion. Il s'endormit presque automatiquement après s'être emmitouflé dans la couette.

Le soir, quand il se réveilla, il descendit prendre un repas copieux dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, il mangea à s'en remplir la panse puis sortit voir les Russo, enfin, l'affronter et le séduire, il était content de son initiative. Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard devant la sandwicherie et entra, il vit Alex au comptoir et vint la saluer :

-Salut Alex, comment ça va depuis la semaine dernière ?

-Euh, salut, bah ça va et toi ? Répondit la brune, surprise de le revoir ici.

-Bien, très bien même, sourit-il, il est là Draco ? Poursuivit-il.

-Euh, bah, on est dimanche, c'est son jour de repos, donc il doit être avec Justin, pour le faire réviser, à quelle plaie, réviser pendant le week-end, se plaignit-elle.

-Oui, je comprends, mais c'est qui Justin, demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils de jalousie.

-Ben mon grand frère, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, mais et ils s'entendent bien avec Draco ?

-Bah assez oui, ils ont le même âge, après tout et ils ont à peu de choses prêts le même caractère, même si je préfère Dray, mon frère est trop ennuyeux.

-Tu m'étonnes, tu ne comprends rien à ce que je dis la plupart du temps, répondit une voix, provenant de droite.

Harry se tourna et tomba sur un beau brun aux yeux bleus, qui lui sourit et lui dit que Draco était en haut, dans sa chambre, en train de dormir, puis il ajouta :

-Mais au fait, ne serais-tu pas Harry Potter, sauveur d'Angleterre ?!

-Si, c'est moi, répondit Harry avec réticence et affliction, pourquoi ?

-Oh, comme ça, comme ça.

-Bon, je peux aller le voir ? Demanda le jeune anglais pour changer de sujet.

-Euhm… oui, pourquoi pas, viens, je vais te montrer où il est, suis-moi.

L'anglais fit ce que l'autre brun lui dit et il monta l'escalier qui les séparait de chez les Russo, ils passèrent par de multiples couloirs et arrivèrent enfin à la chambre de Justin, ils y pénétrèrent et Harry vit le blond de ses rêves allongé sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, qui respirait doucement. Il le trouva, tout simplement magnifique, il s'avança et le secoua gentiment, et lui murmura :

-Draco, petit ange, réveilles-toi !

-Hum…répliqua-t-il.

-Allez, Draco, réveilles-toi !

-Hum… grogna-t-il plus fort.

-Dray, mon ange !

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le blond consentit enfin à se réveiller, il tomba directement dans des lacs émeraudes qui lui firent battre le cœur trois fois plus vite, si possible et parut hébété, mais pas tout à fait réveillé, il dit :

-Harry, c'est toi ?

-Oui, c'est moi, sourit le brun en question.

-POTTER ! Reprit Draco, après un sursaut et parfaitement réveillé cette fois, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Je suis venu te réveiller, vu que tu dormais comme un ange, sourit Harry, amusé de la situation.

-Je ne parlais pas de là, dans cette chambre, enfin si, un peu, mais surtout, là, aux USA ?! Rétorqua le blond, perplexe.

-Je suis venu, pour te voir et autre chose que tu apprendras au fur et à mesure de mon séjour ici, répondit le brun.

-Non, mais ça va pas, tu viens et me dis ça, en plus t'as parcourut sept mille kilomètres, juste pour me réveiller et me dire un truc, quand ça te chantera, t'es vraiment bizarre et trop impulsif Potter, mais bon, t'es un griffon et ça se comprend.

-Merci de ta clairvoyance Malfoy, se vexa le brun.

-Mais te vexes pas, je plaisante… enfin pas complètement, sourit le blond narquoisement.

-Slytherin the come back ! Sourit à son tour Harry.

-Et ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux, comme je te l'ai dit, il y a une semaine, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

-Ouais, j'avais crut remarquer, sourit encore plus Potter.

-Bon les gars, vous pourriez pas avoir cette conversation hors de ma chambre, il y en a qui doivent réviser, je vous signale ! Fit remarquer Justin.

-Okay, on y va, à tout à l'heure Justin.

-A plus, Dray ! Salua à son tour ledit Justin.

Le blond et le brun de ses rêves allèrent dans le salon et commencèrent à discuter :

-Pourquoi es-tu là, donc ? Engagea Draco.

-Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je te le ferais savoir au fur et à mesure de mon séjour aux USA, mon cher Malfoy, répondit Harry.

-Okay, bon et sinon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler la dernière fois que tu es venu ici ? Demanda le blond.

-Oh, cela n'a plus d'importance… pour le moment, du moins, sourit le brun.

-D'accord, et tu es venu me parler de quoi, sinon ?

-Bah, rien, je voulais seulement te voir et mieux te connaître, c'est vrai, on s'est toujours battu, mais on n'a jamais prêté attention au véritable caractère de l'autre, alors, j'aimerais y remédier donc, poses-moi la question que tu veux !

-Euh… bien… bah… euh…ah oui ! Qu'as-tu fait depuis la fin de la sixième année ? Demanda le jeune homme avec curiosité.

-Euh, et bien, pour la septième année, je ne suis pas retourné au collège, comme tu le sais, j'ai voyagé, afin de trouver quelques… objets dangereux, dira-t-on, puis je t'ai revu, justement quand on cherchait l'un de ces objets et je te remercie, au fait, car sans toi, 'Mione, Ron et moi, n'en serions pas où nous en sommes, aujourd'hui, sourit le brun, puis je suis resté pendant une semaine dans le coma, j'ai ensuite apprit que tes parents et toi passiez devant un juge, pour les soi-disant coups fourrés que vous aviez orchestrés, bref, pas la joie, n'est-ce pas ?! Demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique, et tu es parti, et moi, je suis devenu encore plus célèbre, pour mon plus grand malheur, puis j'ai faillit reprendre Poudlard, mais il faut au préalable tout reconstruire, alors ce ne sera qu'en septembre que j'entamerai ma septième année, donc en ce moment, je ne fais rien, j'ai voyagé un moment, il n'y a pas si longtemps, en Amérique, comme tu le sais et hier j'ai été témoin du mariage de Ginny et Théo, j'en suis content, ma…

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! Coupa Draco halluciné.

-J'ai dit que j'étais content, répondit innocemment Harry, voyant très bien ce que Draco voulait qu'il répète, mais voulant le faire patienter encore un petit moment.

-Mais non, pas ça ! Enfin si, mais la raison de ton « contentement » ! Insista le blond.

-J'ai été le témoin du mariage entre Ginny Weasley, maintenant Nott et de son mari, Théodore Nott, Slytherin de son état, répliqua le brun.

-Non, mais quel idiot ! S'exclama l'autre jeune homme, en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

-Je te demande pardon ? Dit Harry les sourcils se fronçant d'amusement contenu.

-Je suis un idiot ! Euh, pas autant que toi, bien sûr, tu es un Griffindor, après tout, mais je suis, tout de même, un idiot !

-Et pourrais-je savoir la raison de ton illumination ? Se moqua ledit Griffindor, un brin vexé.

-J'ai passé quatre mois à dépérir ici en me cachant, pour rien ! Voilà la raison de mon « illumination » répondit-il, offusqué lui aussi, par la remarque de son brun.

-Oh et pourquoi t'es-tu caché pour rien, je ne comprends pas ? Fit-il semblant.

-Euh… rien, laisse tomber, on n'en reparlera une autre fois, pour le moment, je dois aller… faire des courses, répondit Draco, à la va-vite, ne se rendant pas compte, que étant dimanche après-midi, il avait peu de chance de trouver un magasin ouvert.

-Bien, alors, je te laisse et te dis à demain, je reviendrai, pour te faire une proposition, sourit Harry, ne s'éloignant pas de son but premier.

-Euh… Okay, même si je ne suis pas sûr de te bien te suivre, bref ! A demain, alors, salut.

-Salut, à demain et passe une bonne nuit, ajouta-il d'un ton sensuel.

Le blond rougit légèrement mais n'ajouta rien, il se trouvait suffisamment idiot, mais il avait prit une décision très importante, si le brun était tout seul et qu'il paraissait lui plaire, il n'allait pas se priver de le séduire, donc c'était décidé, demain quand il le verrait, il lui sortirait le grand jeu.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, il sorti le grand jeu, il s'habilla d'une chemise bleue grise en soie et d'un pantalon blanc en lin , il se laissa les cheveux sans gel et parti manger un morceau avant de commencer son service. Il prit donc son service et vers quatorze heures, le brun arriva, habillé, d'une chemise verte émeraude, la même presque que celle qu'il avait au mariage de ses amis, avec un jean bleu foncé très moulant. Il se présenta devant Draco et lui montra son petit panier de pique-nique, le blond sourit et demanda son après-midi, il se fit donc remplacer par Alex, qui était heureuse pour son ami, ils allèrent vers un parc que Harry avait trouvé joli, en visitant la veille, et commença un pique-nique digne de la plus grande drague. Ils se regardaient et se chauffaient, voilà à quoi rimait ce déjeuner, le blond dit alors :

-Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander ?

-Tu viens de le faire, mais, tu peux me demander autant de choses que tu veux, sourit le brun malicieux.

-Et bien, on parlait de ce que tu as fait, dira-t-on « récemment », mais et avant que tu entres à Poudlard, tu faisais quoi ?

-Oh, c'est difficile d'en parler… avoua Harry avec une pointe de tristesse et d'amertume dans la voix, mais, je vais te le dire, et bien, jusqu'à mes onze ans, je dormais dans un placard sous l'escalier chez mon oncle et ma tante, qui me prenaient pour leur « elfe de maison », je dirais, puis mon cousin me tabassait et faisait tout pour ne pas que j'ai d'amis, voilà à peu de choses près à quoi ma vie se résumait… ah, et j'oubliais, à la moindre chose bizarre qui se passait, j'étais enfermé sans manger, pendant une durée indéterminée et déjà que je ne mangeais pas beaucoup, j'avais énormément faim, bref, voilà, tu sais tout, et toi ?

-Wouah, c'est sidérant ! Même mes parents, enfin, surtout mon père, n'a pas été si… cruel, je dirais, moi, pour ma part, mon père ne s'occupait de moi que pour que je lui ressemble, donc que je sois son parfait héritier, je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir d'amis, juste des contactes ou des connaissances, je devais me marier par obligation, mais j'ai refusé, cependant, avec ma mère, qui n'avait pas beaucoup le droit de me voir, soit dit en passant, tout se passait bien, elle me prenait dans ses bras pour me consoler, elle me souriait avec toute la tendresse dont elle était pourvut et honnêtement, si je suis resté dans le côté Lumineux, c'est en partie grâce à elle, mais pas que, ajouta-il souriant.

-Oh et grâce à qui, alors ? Demanda le brun innocemment.

-A toi, Potter… Harry, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, la raison de mon départ et le pourquoi je ne voulais pas te revoir, commença le blond d'un air sérieux en plantant ses prunelles argentées dans les émeraudes de son amour.

-Je t'écoute, dit l'autre jeune homme, heureux au possible.

-Et bien… c'est difficile à dire… mais si je suis parti, c'est parce que je pensais que tu étais avec la bel… Mrs Nott se rattrapa-t-il, et j'ai été très déçu et triste, je t'en voulais d'être parti avec elle seule à la fin de la Bataille, donc je suis parti, mais ce que tu dois savoir en premier, c'est que si j'étais jaloux et que je t'en voulais, et à elle aussi et surtout, c'est parce que je t'aimais, et je t'aime toujours, avoua-t-il.

-Je le sais, sourit le brun et moi aussi Draco, je t'aime, si je suis parti ce fameux jour avec Ginny, c'était pour lui dire qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre nous, que je t'aimais toi, et elle l'a accepté parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse entre temps de Théo, après, j'ai cherché à te parler, mais tu es parti et je t'ai cherché partout et le seul endroit où je ne te cherche pas, je te retrouve, j'étais si heureux et l'autre jour quand tu es revenu en Angleterre, je t'ai suivit, enfin, je vous ai suivit et j'ai entendu tout ce que tu disais sur moi, mais je suis si désolé, je ne savais pas que le fait que j'ai parlé avec Ginny ce jour-là t'ais bouleversé au point de partir, à vrai dire, je pensais que tu me voyais toujours comme ton ennemi, je m'en veux tellement, pardon Draco.

-Je ne t'en veux plus, et je t'aime, je suis si heureux d'être là aujourd'hui, avec toi, répondit le blond souriant comme jamais.

Ils se rapprochèrent et doucement Draco embrassa Harry qui se laissa faire sans problème et ouvrit même la bouche pour laisser le passage à la langue du blond qui s'insinuait dans son antre chaude. Le baiser fut doux et tendre mais ils durent se séparer à bout de souffle et Harry regarda Draco avec toute la tendresse dont il était pourvut mais aussi avec toute la lubricité, c'est pourquoi Draco le prit par la main, qu'ils ramassèrent tout ce qui restait du pique-nique et rangèrent tout dans le panier, le prirent et s'en allèrent à l'hôtel où le brun logeait. Le blond le regardait tendrement amusé.

Une fois arrivés, le brun laissa tomber le panier et le blond se jeta sur sa bouche pour un baiser fiévreux, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça, qu'ils étaient affamés l'un de l'autre, qu'ils se sautaient littéralement dessus. Draco commença doucement à caresser Harry, il lui enleva sa chemise le plus lentement possible pour faire augmenter le plaisir, sauf que le brun ayant attendu si longtemps, lui arracha magiquement la sienne et il caressa sa peau douce de ses doigts fins. Le blond continuait de l'embrasser et il touchait maintenant ses épaules, puis descendit vers ses pectoraux qu'il retraça de ses longs doigts, il titilla les tétons durcis par le plaisir puis s'aventura vers le ventre plat qu'il effleura. Harry ne savait plus qui il était et pourtant ce n'était que des caresses, le blond l'emmena vers le lit et le posa délicatement comme s'il était la chose (ou la personne) la plus précieuse au monde, il se plaça sur lui, entre ses jambes tout en continuant de l'embrasser comme un damné.

Il descendit lentement, l'embrassant d'abord sur la mâchoire puis dans le cou, sur les épaules, et descendant toujours plus, une fois arrivé sur son torse, il lécha, suça et mordilla ses tétons, il continua jusqu'au nombril et y mima l'acte sexuel, y enfournant sa langue et l'enlevant. Harry gémissait sous les caresses et en redemandait en geignant le prénom de son blond qui souriait tellement ses sons étaient sensuels, le brun avait placé ses mains dans ses cheveux d'or et les lui décoiffait afin qu'il descende encore plus bas, Draco lui arriva enfin au pantalon d'Harry et commença à l'enlever avec toute la lenteur qu'il était capable, à ce moment précis (c'est-à-dire, pas beaucoup), il déboutonna et descendit la braguette et l'enleva, il effleura ensuite la bosse qui déformait le boxer noir du brun, ce même brun qui se rendant compte qu'il était moins habillé que son blond, renversa la situation d'un coup de hanche, se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus avec un blond surprit mais amusé sous lui. Il entreprit de lui faire subir la même chose qu'il venait de subir avec extase, il l'embrassa donc, le suçant, le léchant et le mordillant partout sur son torse et son ventre pâle, il lui enleva son pantalon blanc avec les dents, de façon totalement lubrique, tout en fixant ses yeux émeraude assombris de désir dans les lacs mercure de son amour.

Une fois le pantalon retirait, le blond inversa encore la situation, se retrouvant une fois de plus sur son futur amant, il recommença à l'embrasser, puis il lui retira doucement son boxer et le brun en fit de même avec le sien, ils se retrouvèrent ainsi nus, tout deux et s'arrêtèrent un moment pour s'observer mutuellement, le blond dit alors tendrement :

-Tu es magnifique !

-Toi aussi, répondit le brun sincèrement avant de lui ravir sa bouche pour un baiser brûlant de sensualité.

Draco passa sa main droite entre leur deux corps pour attraper l'objet de son désir, il débuta une masturbation digne d'un professionnel sur Harry qui perdait la tête de plus en plus en sentant la main de son amour monter et descendre sur son érection, Draco descendit de nouveau en embrassant tout sur son passage, puis arrivé à la verge érigée, il la lécha de tout son long, pour donner ensuite des coups de langue furtifs sur le gland puis en entendant son brun le supplier en gémissant « Dray… s'il te plait… maintenant… », il l'engloutit sans préavis, il orchestra alors un lent va et vient qui fit haleter de plaisir Harry qui en redemandait mais en plus rapide et plus fort, ce que Draco lui accorda. Quand Harry arriva au paroxysme du plaisir, Draco arrêta s'octroyant de ce fait un grognement de frustration, le blond remonta jusqu'à lui et l'amena dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Puis il regarda Harry dans les yeux et celui-ci lui demanda :

-Prends-moi, Dray, s'il te plait, maintenant.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour, sourit ledit Dray.

Il fit donc apparaître du lubrifiant et s'en badigeonna sur les doigts, il embrassa de nouveau Harry et plaça sa main au niveau de son intimité, il commença doucement à entrer un doigt, le brun se tendit légèrement mais se laissa faire volontiers, il ne ressentait pas de douleur mais un inconfort, Draco fit donc bouger son doigt en lui, le rentrant et le sortant, il continua jusqu'à ce que le brun soit habitué, puis il en fit entrer un second et là le brun gémit de douleur, il attrapa alors de son autre main sa verge et recommença à le masser, tout en continuant ses allers et venues dans son intimité. Quand il sentit Harry se détendre complètement et en redemander en s'empalant de lui-même sur ses doigts, il fit entrer le troisième doigt, cette fois, le jeune brun se tendit et geint de douleur, alors son amour, le masturba avec plus de vigueur, afin de lui faire oublier la douleur et lui faire ressentir seulement du plaisir. Puis lorsque Harry lui dit « Je te veux, maintenant », il retira ses doigts et se plaça bien entre ses jambes, il les écarta bien et plaça un coussins sous les fesses de Harry, qui l'embrassa, il entra ensuite lentement et avec le plus de douceur possible, le brun s'était crispé mais le laisser avancer, une fois entré complètement, le blond se stoppa et laissa le temps à Harry de se détendre et d'amorcer le premier coup de rein, même s'il avait du mal à se retenir, il l'embrassa encore et Harry commença enfin à bouger, il donna un grand coup de hanche qui les fit gémir de concert, puis Draco commença à aller et venir doucement et lentement en son brun mais lorsqu'il l'entendit dire « plus vite, plus fort » il lui obéit et démarra des vas et viens presque bestiaux.

Le brun gémissait des paroles sans queues ni têtes et le blond le trouvait tout simplement adorable mais il était tellement perdu dans son plaisir qu'il ne lui dit pas, il continuait ses allers et venues dans le brun et quand il l'entendit hurler de plaisir, après avoir toucher son point sensible, il réitéra le mouvement, quelques allers et venues plus tard, ils se libérèrent en se criant leur amour, le brun entre les deux corps et le blond, au plus profond du brun. Draco se laissa ensuite tomber sur Harry et le prit dans ses bras, il se décala en tentant, tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale, il se mit sur le dos et prit Harry par la taille, celui-ci posa sa tête sur le torse de son ange en essayant, lui aussi de récupérer un souffle régulier. Lorsque ce fut fait, il remonta la couverture sur eux et ils s'endormirent, après un dernier baiser, repus mais heureux, dans les bras de celui qu'ils aiment.

Le lendemain, Draco retourna chez les Russo pour leur annoncer qu'il repartait en Angleterre avec Harry, il avait des étoiles plein les yeux et souriait béatement, les Russo le félicitèrent et lui dirent au revoir et qu'il pouvait revenir quand il voulait, la porte lui serait ouverte. Il rejoignit ensuite Harry pour préparer leurs bagages.

Deux mois plus tard, Harry et Draco vivaient le grand amour sans embûches, un jour Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas bien le matin, cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il se sentait nauséeux et il commençait doucement à saturer, alors il se rendit chez un médicomage qu'il savait de confiance, il se présenta et lui dit son problème, M. Connor, car tel était son nom l'ausculta et lui annonça tout guilleret :

-Félicitations M. Potter, vous êtes enceint !

-Com…comment ça « enceint » ?! C'est impossible, je suis un homme ! S'horrifia le brun, perdu.

-Oui, vous êtes un homme mais, non, ce n'est pas impossible, cependant, il faut que les deux hommes soient très amoureux, d'un amour pur et à toute épreuve pour que ce soit possible, or vous êtes enceint, alors c'est tout à fait probable, sourit le médicomage, ce qui signifie que M. Malfoy doit vous aimer autant que vous l'aimez, félicitations aussi pour cela.

-Oh, merci, mais je ne savais pas, mais chez les Moldus aussi, ou c'est juste chez les sorciers ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, les Moldus ne peuvent pas, la seconde condition est d'être un sorcier assez puissant, dans votre cas, vous l'êtes alors vous remplissez toutes les conditions, donc je répète, félicitations M. Potter !

-Okay, mais est-ce qu'il y a des différences avec les grossesses… traditionnelles, on va dire ?

-Oui, il y en a, tout d'abord, dans le cas d'une grossesse mâle, il n'y a jamais eu un bébé, mais toujours plusieurs, cela varie entre deux et quatre en générale, mais il n'est pas impossible que vous n'en ayez qu'un, cependant cela relèverait du miracle. Ensuite, les bébés que vous aurez, auront la particularité d'avoir des pouvoirs plus grands encore que les vôtres, ils seront extrêmement puissants, et auront la facultés de communiquer ensemble par télépathie et beaucoup d'autres pouvoirs communs, que nous ne connaissons pas vraiment, étant donner que cela fait quelques siècles maintenant que plus aucun homme n'a enfanté. Voilà, vous savez tout ce que moi, je sais.

-Merci, Docteur. Je vais m'en aller maintenant.

-Bien, au revoir M. Potter, mais revenez dans un mois pour vérifier combien ils seront et leur état de santé.

-D'accord, au revoir.

Harry serra la main du Dr. Connor et parti, il avait hâte d'annoncer à son amour la bonne nouvelle, il se rappela comment l'Angleterre sorcière avait apprit le retour de son cher et tendre et leur mise en couple.

_Flash back : _

Harry et Draco venaient d'arriver en Angleterre, ils étaient partis le mardi dans l'après-midi pour les USA et étaient arrivés en Angleterre dans la matinée et ils n'avaient qu'une envie, dormir ! Ils n'avaient fait que se chauffer tout le long, mais ils n'avaient pas dormit, ils étaient donc épuisés, à cause de cela et du décalage horaires bien sûr, enfin, ils arrivaient près du tapis pour récupérer leur effets personnels et un flash de lumière les fit se retourner, devant eux se trouvaient des journalistes du monde sorcier, comment le savaient-ils ? Tout simplement parce que Rita en faisait partie et elle semblait heureuse du prochain scoop qu'elle venait de trouver. Ils partirent sans répondre aux questions que les journalistes leur posaient. Ils transplanèrent au manoir de Narcissa à Glasgow, une fois qu'ils en eurent assez, Narcissa, qui se trouvait dans un fauteuil du salon, sursauta et les regarda. Elle sauta sur son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

L'après-midi, des journalistes sont venus voir Narcissa pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas revue son fils depuis la matinée, elle avait nié, mais le lendemain, Harry entendit un hibou à la fenêtre, il lui ouvrit et lui prit la Gazette de la patte qu'il tendait. Il l'ouvrit et lu en première page et gros titre: _Draco Malfoy, de retour au bercail ?! _Il alla à la page cinq, page de l'article et le lu, il y avait écrit :

_Draco Malfoy, après être parti nous ne savons où, voici quelques mois, est revenu hier dans la matinée, accompagné du Survivant, ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre à récupérer leurs bagages à l'aéroport Moldu de Londres, lorsque nous leur avons posé des questions, ils n'ont rien voulu dévoiler, donc nous sommes allés voir la mère du blond pour lui demander si elle l'avait vu, elle nous a affirmé le contraire. Le Survivant était d'après ce que nous montre les photographies ci-dessus, très accroché à Malfoy fils, ils se tenaient la main pour nous échapper…_

L'article continuait, mais Harry ne le lu pas, son blond s'était réveillé entre temps et lisait par-dessus lui, il se regardèrent ensuite et s'embrassèrent. Quelques jours plus tard, Harry décida de faire un communiqué pour ne pas qu'il y ait de rumeur farfelue encore sur lui, il avoua que Draco était parti aux USA, qu'il l'avait retrouvé voilà quelques temps, qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup parlé et que, à présent, ils étaient ensemble et très amoureux. Cette histoire avait beaucoup de bruit mais maintenant ils vivaient tranquille dans un appartement du Londres Moldu.

_Fin flash back._

Harry transplana en souriant de ses souvenirs, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny et Théo avaient été très heureux pour lui, et maintenant il allait retrouver son blond et lui annoncer la meilleure nouvelle de l'année. Il arriva à l'appartement et l'ouvrit, il dit :

-C'est moi, Dray, je dois t'annoncer une nouvelle extra.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, il retira donc ses chaussures et son manteau, s'avança dans le salon, car la porte donnait directement dessus et s'approcha du canapé, il vit Draco dormir comme un ange et sourit en se disant qu'il était vraiment magnifique, il se rapprocha encore et s'accroupit au niveau de la tête de son amour et lui chuchota :

-Mon ange, réveilles-toi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le blond grogna mais au bout de plusieurs essais infructueux, Harry décida de le réveiller autrement, il commença à l'embrasser sur le nez, puis il descendit sur ses joues, puis sa mâchoire, remonta vers ses paupières et redescendit sur ses lèvres, le blond répondit d'abord paresseusement à ce baiser puis de plus en plus passionnément, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et le blond se redressa en le regardant dans les yeux, le brun lui murmura, comme s'il ne fallait pas interrompre trop ce silence apaisant :

-Mon ange, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

-Je t'écoute, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

-Je suis enceint, sourit le brun.

-Tu es enceint… répéta le blond, toujours un peu dans les vapes, puis l'information finit par faire son chemin et il s'exclama, TU ES ENCEINT ?!

-Et oui, répondit Harry en souriant encore plus, et j'en suis très heureux, je t'aime, acheva-t-il.

-Oui, oui, moi aussi, j'en suis heureux, mais, comment tu le sais ?

-Je suis allé voir un médicomage, parce que je me sentais nauséeux depuis une semaine et que ce n'était vraiment pas normal.

-Hum, je comprends, je t'aime aussi au fait, ajouta-t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Dans une semaine, ce serait Noël pour eux et cette nouvelle les réjouissait beaucoup.

Le jour de Noël arriva vite et avec lui, les fêtes, le brun et son blond avaient décidé d'annoncer que Harry était enceint qu'à ce moment-là et que à leurs amis, ils avaient invité les Weasley au complet, Théo et Ginny, le blond avait finit par apprécier la compagnie de cette dernière et maintenant ils étaient encore plus proches qu'il ne l'était avec Pansy, celle-ci venait aussi, avec Hermione, Neville et Severus Snape aussi, Narcissa et pour finir Blaise et Ron. Il allait falloir de la place et une grande organisation, mais ils s'en sortiraient.

Le soir venu, Neville et Severus furent les premier à arriver, le premier était tout heureux mais Snape gardait son attitude froide et distante, on se demandait vraiment ce que Neville avait pu lui trouvait et comment il avait fait pour se mettre avec lui et que Severus tombe amoureux de son ancien élève en avait surprit plus d'un ainsi que leur relation, assez étrange, en public, ils étaient distants l'un avec l'autre, mais quand ils se croyaient tous seuls et que Harry les espionnait, il avait pu constater tout l'amour qui les liait, ils ne voulaient juste pas en faire étalage.

Puis se fut au tour de Narcissa accompagnait de Charlie et Bill ainsi que Fleur d'entrer. La première était magnifique dans sa robe blanche et la dernière l'était tout autant dans la sienne bleue, les deux roux étaient comme à leur habitude, vêtus simplement, ils étaient tous heureux de se voir, puis arrivèrent, Blaise et Ron, en même temps que Hermione et Pansy, les deux filles étaient, elle aussi, magnifiques, 'Mione portait une robe rouge et Pansy, une noire semblable à la sienne, quant à Blaise, il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier argentée, mettant sa peau bronzée en valeur, et Ron, une bleue roi, mettant ses yeux azurs en valeur.

Quelques minutes après arrivèrent les jeunes mariés, ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley, ils étaient vêtus exactement de la même manière, pour ne pas qu'on les différenties, Ginny, elle, portait une belle robe rose pâle et Théo, une robe de sorcier de la couleur de ses yeux, c'est-à-dire, d'un beau bleu. Arrivèrent enfin, Percy et M ainsi que Mrs Weasley.

Tous saluèrent le couple qui lui aussi était vêtus élégamment, Harry avait revêtu une chemise argentée pour être assorti à la couleur des yeux de son ange, qui avait fait la même chose, ainsi qu'un pantalon en lin noir et Draco, un jean blanc. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, demandant des nouvelles de chacun, puis ils passèrent à table et Harry au milieu du repas, se leva et demanda un peu d'attention, il s'exclama ensuite :

-Je suis heureux de tous vous voir ici ce soir, oui, même vous, professeur, affirma-t-il malicieusement, et j'ai, ou plutôt, Draco et moi, avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, il y a une semaine, je suis allé voir un médicomage, car cela faisait une semaine que je ne me sentais pas dans mon assiette, il m'a annoncé que j'étais enceint !

-Félicitations ! Crièrent-ils tous, mis à part Severus, qui s'en fichait royalement, du moins, extérieurement, sinon, intérieurement il était heureux pour son filleul.

-Et vous avez choisit le parrain et la marraine ? S'enquit Hermione.

-En fait, commença Draco, d'après le médicomage, les grossesses masculines sont spéciales, il n'y a jamais eu un seul enfant, alors, nous ne savons pas encore qui seront parrains et marraines mais le mois prochain, lorsque nous le sauront, nous vous le ferons savoir, acheva-t-il.

Le dîner se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, vers trois heures du matin, tout le monde étant fatigué, ils partirent les uns après les autres.

Un mois plus tard, Harry était retourné chez le médicomage et il lui avait annoncé qu'il attendait deux enfants, d'après les examens sorciers qu'il avait fait, ce serait une fille et un garçon. Il le dit à Draco qui en fut très enthousiasmé, ils contactèrent donc Pansy et Hermione ainsi que Blaise et Ron, et leur demandèrent d'être pour Pansy et Ron, la marraine et le parrain de leur futur fils, et pour Hermione et Blaise, ceux de leur future fille, tous acceptèrent avec joie.

Cinq mois passèrent et Harry accoucha prématurément, le petit garçon naquit en premier, suivit deux minutes plus tard de la petite fille, ils appelèrent leur fils Angelus et leur fille Angeline, ils étaient très heureux.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu, si vous voulez une suite, dites-le moi, avec une petite review, ce n'est pas dur, bisous et JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ET A TOUTES =).


End file.
